I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS
by XCraziedYaoiFanX
Summary: Like it say I really don't rated t for languge and later on in the story rated m for other stuff Sasunaru DracoxHarry Sam OC and some Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Harry Potter and Naruto are mine*police sirens sound*Ok they are not mine!*lets go of hostages*

Me:This came to me at 10 in the morning and I was like _'What the heck don't wanna lose it.'_ and so I started typing well heres the result of it.

Harry,Draco,Sam(OC),Sasuke,Naruto,and Sakura:ENJOY!

This will probly suck TTATT

* * *

**"DRACO"**yelled a blond girl who's hair was currently neon orange as she came running into the common room of the slytherin doungeons a green bathrobe wrapped tightly around her and body a bottle of _"shampoo" _in her hand.

Said blond boy winced at the volume of the girls voice."What is it now Sam?"He asked.

**"THIS!"**she yelled pointing at her just looked up from his book and snickered.**"YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!"**

"Actullay yes I did."Draco said setting a book mark in his book and setting it down."But you desereved."

**"WHY"**

"Cause you hide my wand and refused to give it back."

Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously at him"You cold hearted son of a b #*%.**YOU'LL** PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEAUTYFUL LONG HAIR!"she cried tackling him football style.(A.N.:And she's know as the slytherin inoccent princess *shudders*)

"What's with all the yelling for guys?"A raven haired griffendor asked walking in.

"Look at what your prick of a boyfriend did to my hair Harry."she said while pulling at said blonds hair.

"Blimy!What happened!"

"He switched my shampoo!"

"Draco!"

"What she deserved it plus it's temporary so it'll come out soon."

"SOON!**SOON!YOU IDOIT I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT AND I CANN'T GO LOOKING LIKE A PUMKIN!"**

"Look at it this way it's a great improvement."

**"THAT'S IT!"**she cried pulling out her wand.

"Whoa come on Sam no need to hex Draco."Harry said trying to get the wand out of her hand.

**"ENOUGH!"**yelled Pansy walking all on the ground Sam and Harry wrestling over the wand."Sam come with me I can fix your hair before tonight,and Draco you might want to be alittle nicer to people or one of these days it'll come back and bite ya."she said walking into another room Sam following behind her her long orange hair hitting her back.

"Wow."

"Yeah so Harry wanna sn-"

"No I'm not talking to you."

"WHAT!Why?"

"Cause you ruined her hair and insulted her."

"She hid my wand from me!"

"So you change her hair!"

"Yes I do."Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's wrapped his arms around his neck."But_ *kiss*_ she _*kiss*_should learn _*kiss*_ not to mess with me_.*kiss*"_

"And you can sleep on this couch tonight."Harry said pulling himself out of Dracos arms and walking out of the common room.

"Dang!"

* * *

Me:Poor Sam

Sam:I'll kill you Draco!

Draco:*just snickers*

Sam:Grrr!*attacks him again*

Me,Sasuke,and Sakur:Hey stop it!*trying to seperate them*

Me:UKES CAN YOU DO THE REST?

Harry and Naruto:Ok!

Naruto:Well hope you enjoyed!

Haryy:Yes now please R&R and she'll update soon!

Everyone:BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:I own both Harry Potter and Naruto!*police sirens*OK I _

_DON'T!*releases hostages*_

_(going with my d.A. nickname Yaoi!XD)_

_Me:Hey welcome back to my crossover!_

_Naruto and Harry:YAOII!_

_Me:Yup so now we go into the world of NARUTO UZUMAKI!_

_Naruto:Yay!Harry have you ever met Tsunade-baa-chan!?_

_Harry:No._

_Naruto:Then lets go!*grabs his hand and runs off*_

_Me:Well while we do that you go read k bye!WAIT UP!_

This'll most likely suck _TTATT_

* * *

"Huff...huf...I think...I think we lost them."a raven haired ninja

said while trying to catch his breath.

"Huff..Y-yeah"said a pink haired girl."Did you get it Naruto?"she

asked placing her hand on her hip and looking around."Naruto?"

"Hey dobe come out."

**"AHHHHHH!"**

**"NARUTO!""DOBE!"**

"Idoit!"Sakura yelled going to the edge of the top of the hill.

"Naruto!"Sasuke said skidding down the hill side to Naruto.

"Oh I'm fine Sakura-chan thanks for worring so much."Naruto yelled

tears inhis eyes.

"Hey you ok Naruto?"Sasuke asked holding out his hand.

"I think I twisted my ankle."

"I'll carry you then."

The blond blushed but allowed himself to be lefted onto the ravens

back."T-thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

(Time skip the trip back was boring-_-)

"Sasuke-kun!Sasuke-kun!Wanna ditch Naruto and go on a date?"

"UH hellooooo right here!"

"Shut up dumbass!So what do you say Sasuke-kun?"she said clasping her

hands together jettingout her boney ass hip (_yes already Sakura bashing_

_I hate her for some reason_) and fluttering her eyes in what she thought

was a cute way.

"No after I drop the urschiraku(?) off at the hospital I'm gonna go

train"

"Oh"she said blinking once and going back to her normal stance."Well

maybe I can join you!"

" "

"But Sasuke-kun!"

"Ugh come on I just want to go home just take me home!"

"Fine dobe-"

"Teme!"

"I'll drop you off."

"Damn you Naruto all I want is to hang out with Sasuke-kun but he's to

busy trying to make sure you're ok."

"Whatever Sakura-chan."

(On their way to Naruto)

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"P-put me down please."

"Why your injuried and can't walk?"

"I-I know but if you don't-"

"Hey Uchiha-san."

"Yes?"Sasuke looked up to see aa large man with a horrid odor and most

of the villagers in that part of town in front of blond

auto-matically tensed.

"The boy you have-"

"Naruto."

"Naruto yeah hand him over and we'll _'take care of him'_ for you so you

can train."

"Eep"Sasuke was shocked to feel Naruto yanked off him."Hey what are you

doing!"Sasuke yelled spinning around to try and grab his to

be grabbed and held where they stood.

"We're _'taking care'_ of the demon holder."Sasuke saw Naruto phsyically

twitch at the name.'Why would they say that about him' thought Sasuke.

"So what should we do with the brat?"asked a women.

"We'll do this-"a man said steping up to Naruto and raiming his fist

into his stomache.

"Hey stop that!"Sasuke screamed trying to get free and get to Naruto

who was on the ground.

"Uchiha-san we're sorry that we let you be clunch to as long as you

were well teach that thing to respect you."

The man went to punch Naruto again when a light hit him.

**"STUPIFY!"**

Everyone at the moment ran all but Sasuke who ran over to Naruto and

lefted him up.

"Hey is blondy ok?"asked a girl with long blond hair held like Tsunades

only lower and gren gray outfit was a gray school outfit with

a badge with a..snake and she was holding a old looking broom."I mean

we were flying around when we saw what was happening and we came to

were they doing that too him?"

"I don't know."Sasuke said looking up at the girl and saw two boys

walking up beside her each holding a broom one had blonde hair slicked

back,grayish-blue eyes and a snake on his badge while the other had

raven black,green eyes,thick round glasses,and a scar shaped like

a lighting bolt his badge was some kind of lion.

"Well they shouldn't do that to him."

"Yeah espically him being your boyfriend."said the other raven.

"B-B-Boyfriend!No no we're not together."Sasuke stuttered.

"Oh I just thought you were uh I'm Harry Potter this blond boy

is my boyfriend,Draco other blond is-"

"Sam!Sam Tuner!And don't you forget it!"the blond exclaimed.

"Oh it's ok and I'm Sasuke blond idoit is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

_Me: Phew thank you Sam Harry and Draco for deceiding to come into the_

_story early!_

_Sakura: BONEY ASS HIP?!HOW DARE YOU I'LL KILL YOU!*attacks me*_

_Me:GAAAAAAAAAH!DEAR GOD HELP ME!_

_Naruto:Sakura stop!*trys to get Sakura off*_

_Harry: Sakura!**helps*_

_Draco:Guys stop!_

_Sam:Well while they try to get Sakura off I get to say R&R HOPE YOU _

_ENJOYED!HEY GUYS MAKE ROOM!_

_Sasuke:Now go eat some tomatos people!Bye!_


End file.
